The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle systems may use in-vehicle vision systems for rear-view scene detection, side-view scene detection, and forward view scene detection. Glaring effects in images captured by in-vehicle vision systems may be present through direct illumination sources and through reflection. Direct illumination sources can include headlights and reflection can be from a road surface, traffic infrastructure signs, or other structures within view of the in-vehicle vision systems.
It is known to make hardware implementations to a camera device to reduce image glare. For instance, polarization may be applied to a lens and/or cover glass of the camera device. However, glaring may only be reduced in one plane when applying polarization, and hence, may only be suitable for reducing glaring resulting from reflection from a road surface, but not from vertical buildings, and vice-versa. Additionally or alternatively, tinting may be applied to the lens and/or cover glass of the camera device; however, while glaring may be reduced, color information and/or image sensitivity is undesirably reduced in the captured image.